


If You Hurt Him... I Know Ways...

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sutan Amrull - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from the Glam_kink meme on live journal</p><p>Prompt~Adam and Sauli or an OMC are getting very serious. Tommy gives Adam's new boyfriend the you-break-his-heart-and-I'll-make-you-regret-it lecture. Bonus points if Tommy references some of the frightening knowledge he's acquired from horror movies in the warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Hurt Him... I Know Ways...

Tommy was always an observer. He liked to watch people, not in the creepy way, just in an “I want to learn more” type of way. That was how he learned all the things he knew about Adam. He had seen every side of his friend, he had seen the over eager kid that got to make a music video, the over the top rock star that shocked the world on the AMA’s, and the romantic that wanted a happily ever after.

 

Taking a drink, Tommy watched as Adam turned a brilliant smile on Sauli. It had been nearly a year since Adam had graced the world with that smile. Sure, everyone saw the smile he wore for the world, but this one… this one was a special smile, one that was reserved only for those that found themselves the recipient of his love. Not like what he gave to Tommy, or Kris… this one was for those that he saw in his bed, in his home, in his future with a family. He was giving that to Sauli, in that smile he was trusting him with his heart.

 

Clearing his throat, Tommy stood up and started to walk over to where Sauli was standing. Before he even took one step, he felt a hand on his arm.

 

“Baby, be nice to him.”

 

Looking up into brown eyes, Tommy smiled and patted the hand on his arm. “Sutan, I’m gonna be nice… just gonna make sure he treats Adam right.”

 

“Don’t scare him off, you know you can be kinda scary. Your sweet face belies how truly scary you can get.”

 

“I know, but I promise, I won’t scare him,” Tommy said as he turned and started walking toward the other blond, before looking over his shoulder at Sutan and smiling. “Well, I won’t scare him too badly.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tommy walked up to Sauli and smiled. “Hey, come talk to me,” Tommy said as he put his hand out, and led him over to a small couch. Just as they sat down, Tommy felt someone else sit on the arm of the couch, their hip touching his shoulder. Looking up, Tommy smirked. “Sutan.”

 

“I’m nervous, which is funny since I wasn’t nervous at all when Neil and Monte sat me down like this,” Sauli said with a chuckle as he warily watched Tommy look at his hands.

 

“Ok, I will make this as simple as possible. First, what did Monte and Neil tell you?” Tommy asked as he pinned Sauli with his eyes.

 

“Ummm, they said if Adam got hurt, they would make my life a living hell,” he said as he took a deep breath and flicked his eyes nervously between Tommy and Sutan.

 

“Good they didn’t take my speech,” Tommy said as Sutan groaned and put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

 

“Oh baby, you aren’t gonna use the same one you did on my last boyfriend, are you?”

 

“No, not that one. That one was specific,” Tommy said softly as he turned back to Sauli. “Ok, so let me be brief and to the point here. If you break his heart, I know dozens of ways to make your life a living hell. Monte and Neil will do it quietly. Not me, I may look relatively quiet, but you hurt Adam, and I will not only skewer you online, the fans will **eat you alive** , pretty sure only figuratively, but sometimes you never know. Not only that sweetie, but in case you haven’t noticed my tattoos, I have an affinity for horror movies, and let me tell you, after watching what would amount to **years** of these flicks, I am sure I can kill you a hundred different ways and no one would ever find you.”

 

Sauli looked between Tommy and Sutan, his blue eyes wide and slightly frightened. “Um, ok, I can’t promise this will be forever. But what I can promise is that I will make him as happy as I can with what I have to give him, and that is my heart.”

 

Tommy’s eyes lit up at that and he leaned forward and gave Sauli a hug and a smacking kiss to his cheek, much to Sauli’s surprise. “That is the exact answer I wanted to hear. Now, he is looking over here like I am gonna eat you, so go give your man a kiss, and thank you for making him happy.”

 

Sauli stood up and smiled at Tommy. “He is lucky to have a friend that loves him as much as you do.”

 

Tommy sat back and watched them with a smile on his face.

 

“So, the speech you gave my boyfriend, that was specific?” Sutan asked as he slipped onto the couch next to Tommy, his long fingers slipping over Tommy’s knee.

 

Smiling at the hand on his knee, Tommy looked up at Sutan. “Yes, specific to my goal at the time.”

 

“And what goal was that?”

 

“To prove that he wasn’t good enough for you,” Tommy said softly as he slipped his hand over Sutan’s.

 

“Oh really, and who is good enough? You?”

 

“I always have been, you were just too blind to see it,” Tommy said as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Sutan’s.

 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Sutan laughed as he threw his arm over Tommy’s shoulders.

 

“I have a few ideas,” Tommy said with a smirk and a wink. “I mean if you’re ready to bail on Adam.”

 

“I think he’s thinking the same thing we are,” Sutan said as he gestured to where Adam was whispering into Sauli’s ear.

 

“Then let’s get the hell out of here,” Tommy said as he dragged Sutan to his feet and walked over to tell Adam good night.

 

Yeah he may have scared Sauli a bit, but in all honesty seeing the happiness on Adam’s face was more than worth the fear he put into Sauli, and hopefully he wouldn’t have to put any of his threats into action, cause in reality, Tommy was all talk. Well, except with Sutan’s ex… but that’s another story.


End file.
